Pokemon: I'm A Brit!
by THExDRA9ONxINxR3D
Summary: Rex Titan. A great man enlisted in the British army. While at The Battle of Waterloo he dies. Or so he thinks. This contains various British slang and curse words. If you don't understand a word Google it. :)
1. Prolog

Prolog

**1815. Rex Titan. Soldier, father, husband. A great man. Enlisted in the British Army in 42nd Foot. AKA The Black Watch. Highly trained Scottish line infantry. Odd thing is. Rex is British not Scottish. The only Englishman in The 42nd. Currently, the 42nd are heading to Waterloo to face Napoleon. A grand battle to await. Well. For everyone that survives at least. But it's definitely a doozy for Rex. Lets get on with this brit's story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Load of Bollocks

Chapter 1: Load of Bollocks

Somewhere outside of Waterloo. Late. How late? I have no idea. There is a large camp with a Union Jack flying in the center. There are some men gambling at a table. Rex is at that table."Bollocks!" Yells one of the soldiers. "Come on Rex. You have to let us win at least once." "Sorry chaps," Says Rex. "I'm too good. I've already told you that." Rex reaches to grab the large pile of pounds and pulls it toward him. "Well thats all for tonight. See you in the morn chaps." "One more game Rex," Says Pvt Buchanan. "I'm sure I can beat ya dis time." "Fine then," Says Rex. "Lets go Scotsman." The cards are dealt and the game begins. Both men have a grin on there face as if they know they will win. "Fold." Says one soldier. "Fold." Says another. "Oh come now," Says Rex. "Given up already?" "Two-thousand pounds." Says Buchanan with a sure grin. "Are you serious?" Says Rex. "Thats all of your money. You can't be that cocky." "I'm not cocky," Says Buchanan. "I'm sure." "Fine then," Says Rex. "All in." Rex puts the 14,000 pounds in the center of the table. The men around the table are in awe. "Now then," Says Rex. "Lets see those cards." Buchanan shows his cards. It seems like he has a winning hand. But Rex shows his hand to show a full house. "Victory once again," Says Rex. "Don't bet all your money next time." "Thats a load of bollocks!" Shouts Buchanan. "Rematch!" "Your out of money chap," Says Rex. "Besides, We have a battle tomorrow." Rex grabs the 16,000 pounds and starts to walk off. Buchanan, full of anger, punches Rex. "You shouldn't have done that." Says Rex and he punches Buchanan knocking a tooth out. The fight is a brutal one. Punch after punch the fight drags on. Rex is dodging the majority of the punches and delivering various ones. There are men watching from all around. Then, Officer Blackwood comes in. "Attention!" He shouts. All the men stand at attention. "What in the name of God is goin on here? Corporal Titan. Private Buchanan. Have you two been fighting? Dear God. Titan. Buchanan. I need to have a word with you in my tent." Rex and Buchanan follow Blackwood back to his tent. "What in the hell were you thinking?!" Says Blackwood. "A fight! The day before a battle! Are you drunk?! What were you even fighting about?!" "Buchanan lost two-thousand pounds to me gambling sir." Says Rex. "Bloody hell." Says Blackwood. "Over some money? How rat arsed are you? You know what, forget it. Piss off." Rex and Buchanan go back to their tents. When Rex gets back to his tent he pulls out a book.

Log # 34

**Damn it! I'm tired of Buchanan being such an arse! He gets me into trouble left and right! Can he not just bugger off? He needs to stick his attitude up his arse! I think I'll just give him his two-thousand pounds back tomorrow after the battle. If it gets him to be nice for once. Damn Scots. Always so stubborn. Just like the Irish. Its a load of bollocks**

**End of Log**


	3. Chapter 2: Waterloo

Chapter 2: Waterloo

**Rex is in his tent with his musket, Spadroon (Its a type of sword), and his Black Watch outfit. Go ahead. look up 42nd The Black Watch outfits. I can wait…. Oh my God did you see their outfits? So Schottish. Any way, Rex leaves his tent and meets up with the 42nd as they begin their march. When they get to the battlefield, they see Napoleon has various cannons set up in the distance. The Duke of Wellington, the general leading the British army, also had various cannons. As the 42nd walk past the cannons they hear "INCOMING!" Cannon balls come flying at the line of cannons and the gunners take cover. The cannon balls hit the ground bringing up dirt and smoke. When the smoke clears they see five cannons are destroyed and various men are dead. Some without a lower half. Some just barely alive. They continue to walk to the battle. There are men dead and wounded on the ground. Not cannon gunners but soldiers from other regiments. In battle you can not help any wounded men. You keep moving or shooting. More cannon balls fly over head hitting the cannons behind them. They meet up with the 22nd, 36th, and 14th Regiment of Foot. They march forward hearing the sounds of muskets, cannons, and men dying a painful death. They hear "INCOMING!" again and cannon balls hit the 22nd and 14th. Multiple men are dead but they keep marching. They then meet four regiments of Napoleon's Old Guard. No problem for the 42nd but for the other regiments it's not very sure. The French get the first volley off cutting down the front lines of the British regiments. Rex moves to the position where a soldier use to stand. Now that soldier lies dead on the ground. "Fire!" is heard and the British regiments fire into the French lines. Many French die but not enough to lower their morale. When their front line forms again they crouch down to allow the 2nd line to fire as well. The French fire again and Rex is shot 15 times in the chest. He falls to the ground with a thud and another man takes his place. As Rex lies on the ground dying he thinks. "Damn French. Whos going to take care of Hanna and the kids? I can't really worry about that now can I? Have I gone mad? Maybe. At least I die an honorable death for my country. For Crown and Country." Rex dies with 15 musket balls in his chest. There is blood across the grass and another body next to him.**


	4. Chapter 3: Am I Dreaming

Chapter 3: Am I Dreaming

**The Prussians, led by Gebhard von Blücher, also joined in The Battle of Waterloo. A glorious victory for the British and Prussians is obtained. The death toll is 47,000+. Rex is among that. When Rex is found there is a note on him. It says "If I am found dead please give Buchanan his two-thousand pounds and send the rest to my family." Over the years Rex was in the 42nd, he had gained 200,000 pounds gambling. He's the luckiest bugger in the army. Until now that is. Now that we've gotten that out of the way, lets continue our story. "Where am I?" Says Rex. "Is this Heaven?" "No," Says a young voice. "This is not Heaven." "Who said that?" Says Rex. "And why do you sound so young?" "First off," Says the voice. "My name is not important. Second, the reason I sound so young is because, by your standards, I'm fourteen." "Fourteen!" Says Rex. "I would expect to speak to someone older." "I'm fourteen by YOUR standards," Says the voice. "In reality, I'm as old as the universe." "The universe!" Says Rex. "That seems like a load of bollocks." "Dude" Says the voice. "You're dead. You have no choice but to believe me." "Dude?" Says Rex. "What does dude mean?" "Oh," Says the voice. "I forgot you're from the eighteen-hundreds. You're not use to such slang." "What year are you from then?" Says Rex. "2014 I think." Says the voice. "I'm not really sure. And don't think I'll tell you anything about the future. Also, what's your name?" "My name is Rex Titan." "Rex Titan," Repeats the voice. "Rex means king. Its suiting. Can you see anything?" "No," Says Rex. "Its too dark. Why would you ask?" "Because I'm looking at something else." Says the voice. "Lets see what you look like. Oh! You're a member of the 42nd Black Watch. Impressive. Congrats on your position." "Why thank you." Says Rex. "Wait, how can you see me?" "You're eyes are closed." Says the voice. "No you're not stupid. This happens to everyone that goes through here." "Wait," Says Rex. "Other people come through here?" "Oh, all the time," Says the voice. "I'm just the guy that sends them to the correct dimension." "So," Says Rex. "You're like the gatekeeper?" "Yeah." Says the voice. "So," Says Rex. "You work for God?" "Bitch please," Says the voice. "I am God." "What," Says Rex "Are you joking? You can't be God. God is old, and wise, and not you!" "Well thats flattering Rex," Says "God". "But thats your worlds representation of God. In other worlds there are different ones. And besides, You're dead. You still have no choice but to believe me. Now lets see what dimension you're going to. Oh! I like this dimension. Ok, do you have any questions before you go?" "Just one," Says Rex. "Am I dreaming?" "Nope." "Bollocks." "Bye. Have a beautiful time." And like that Rex is flung off into a different dimension.**


End file.
